


Birthday Kiss

by RuArcher (Coriesocks)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Coming Out, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 11:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/pseuds/RuArcher
Summary: James and Teddy have been dating for a few months but they've not actually told anyone due to fears about how people close to them might react. They just wanted to wait for the right time, but while at James’ twentieth birthday meal at the Burrow, fate had other ideas.





	Birthday Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josiegrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiegrae/gifts).



> A little birthday drabble for the wonderful Thestarandthemoony who is an amazing person, a fantastic friend, and brilliant cheerleader/ego-stroker. Thank you for being you, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

James loved his family, and he was so grateful for the effort his Gran had put into this huge family dinner for his twentieth birthday, but Merlin, they could be a bit full on at times. There were just so many of them, and their love, when experienced en masse, was more than a little overwhelming. Then there was the small, but very important fact that he was sat next to his boyfriend — who he’d barely seen his over the last month because of work and other commitments — and he couldn’t even touch him because they hadn’t actually gotten around to telling anyone they were dating. It was torture, so it was no wonder he was starting to feel a bit antsy. 

 

James loved his family, really he did, but right now, what he wanted more than anything was to go home and have Teddy fuck him so hard, he forgot his own name and couldn’t walk without a limp for at least a week.

 

“Hey, how long ‘til we can escape?” James asked Teddy quietly, once he’d finally extracted himself from a prolonged conversation about his team’s chances for the cup.

 

“Jamie!” Teddy hissed back, scandalised, his eyes alight with amusement and a fond exasperation reserved only for James. “It's  _ your _ birthday dinner; we're in this for the long haul, I'm afraid, so play nice and make the most of being the centre of attention…not that it’s all that different from usual.”

 

“Uggghhh,” James groaned, dropping his head to Teddy’s shoulder for a brief moment. “I just want to get you on your own for a bit. We've hardly had any time alone for ages what with Quidditch and promo tours and family shit...and you  _ still _ haven’t given me my birthday shag. When exactly are you going to get around to fucking me senseless, Teddy bear? Come on Daddy, I just want some sugar,” he pouted.

 

Teddy spluttered, choking on his beer. “What the..!? Shhhh!! You can’t call me that! ...at least, not  _ here _ anyway. Just be patient. Maybe we can sneak a few minutes together in a bathroom later.”

 

James huffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, you're so good to me Teddy. Lovely to see the romance isn't dead yet. Be still my heart,” he said blandly.

 

“Fine,” Teddy hissed, eyes darting about the table to check no one was listening in. “If you must know, I was going to rim you and then suck you off until you wept into your Gran’s froofy hand towels, but now you’ll just have to wait ‘til we get home in, oh, five or so hours. That’s if I’m not too tired by then. So, fuck you. Or not, as the case may be.”

 

“Oh gods, you're killing me,” James groaned, squirming slightly in his seat as his dick made its interest in the conversation known. “I'm going to get another drink,” he stated, needing to put a little space between himself and Teddy before he gave into temptation and straddled him right there and then. “Want anything?”

 

Teddy shrugged, looking far too smug at James’ discomposure. “Sure, I guess another Tanglefoot wouldn't go amiss. Thanks.” 

 

“No problem. Back in a sec.” James made a mental note to pay Teddy back tenfold for this torture as soon as the opportunity presented itself. 

 

He stood, legs already slightly jelly-like thanks to his Grandad cracking out the ‘good’ alcohol early, and placed a hand on Teddy’s shoulder to steady himself. Without thinking, he then leant down and planted a chaste kiss on Teddy’s lips out of habit. As he pulled away, Teddy chased him for another, cupping the back of his head to prevent him from leaving, and James willingly melted into the kiss, making sure to nip Teddy’s bottom lip in just the way he liked, before reluctantly pulling back. This wasn’t helping the developing situation in his trousers.

 

As he straightened up, smiling coyly at his beautiful, blue-haired man, James suddenly became aware of the hush that had descended upon the normally rowdy gathering of assorted Weasleys and add-ons. His stomach dropped to the floor while his heart leapt into his throat, and his burgeoning erection wilted more rapidly than if he’d been dunked in an ice bath.

 

“Fuck,” James muttered, too scared to look round at the no-doubt bemused faces of his  _ entire _ family.

 

Teddy’s brow creased briefly in confusion as he took in James’ reaction, then he too was slapped in the face by the same realisation and his face visibly paled.

 

“James? Teddy? Is...um. Is there something you want to tell us?” his Dad asked carefully, breaking the stunned silence that had fallen over the burrow.

 

James slowly turned to face everyone and cringed to see his worst suspicions confirmed; there was not a single pair of eyes trained anywhere but on him or Teddy. He glanced to his side and saw Teddy slowly stand and take his place beside him. His head was held high, in an attempt at confidence, but James could tell from the way the bright, Caribbean-blue of his hair had dulled to a shade more reminiscent of a wet weekend in Skegness that he was terrified. His love for the man at his side could not have been stronger than at that moment, and James reached over, taking his hand and entwining their fingers together to hopefully show that whatever happened, they were in this together.

 

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Lily  _ helpfully _ piped up.

 

“I don’t know about you, but it looks very much like they’re shagging and forgot it was supposed to be a secret.”

 

“Lily!” his Gran exclaimed, although more than a few people sniggered behind their hands at Lily’s comment. 

 

James shrunk in on himself. He wasn’t actually too surprised by Lily’s reaction — the girl was ridiculously astute and always seemed to know more than she should — and it was a relief to know she was okay with it, but he wished he could know what his Dad, or anyone else, was thinking.

 

“About bloody time, if you ask me. The UST was effin’ painful,” Albus added, and James felt some of the tension drop from his shoulders. At least his siblings were on his side.

 

“Albus! Language, please. I’m sorry, Molly, I don’t know where they pick this sh— crap up,” his Dad said apologetically, wincing slightly.

 

“Harry!” his Gran scolded.

 

“The mind boggles. I mean, it’s not like their Father— _ Oomph _ .” Draco’s disparaging remark was cut off as Harry silenced him with an elbow to the ribs.

 

The bickering was contagious though, and pretty soon everyone was arguing amongst themselves, having seemingly forgotten about James and Teddy standing rigidly at the table, awaiting judgement with a white-knuckled grip on each other’s hands. James thought he might collapse from the stress of it all with the way his heart was hammering in his chest. He risked another quick glance at Teddy and they exchanged brief wan smiles. This was decidedly not how James had envisaged his birthday going.

 

“Can we please get back to the matter at hand?” Harry said, raising his voice to be heard over the rabble. “James?”

 

James swallowed thickly and finally met his Dad’s gaze. His legs were trembling. As much as he pretended that he didn’t care what people thought of him, if his Dad were to judge him harshly for his relationship with Teddy, he wasn’t sure what he’d do.

 

“I...I…” he struggled to find any words. He didn’t know if he was supposed to be defending or explaining, and he was so petrified that everyone would try and break him and Teddy up, that his brain wouldn’t supply any words. James had never been speechless in his life! 

 

He felt Teddy squeeze his hand and as he looked around, Teddy released his grip and then wrapped an arm around his waist. James was dumbfounded and could do nothing but let his boyfriend take control of the situation.

 

“Mr Potter, Harry, sir,” Teddy started, stumbling over the words despite having known, and been on friendly terms with, Harry his whole life. “Um. I know you’re probably a bit shocked by what you saw…”

 

“Saw it coming a mile off!” interjected Albus, high-fiving Lily, before sinking back into his seat when he was shushed by half the table.

 

Teddy laughed nervously and tightened his grip around James’ waist. “Anyway, um. Jamie and I have been seeing each other for the past few months and I love your son very much. I really hope you don’t disapprove but if you do, and if you want us to stop…” Teddy paused, sucking in a shaky breath, and James thought his heart might actually have stopped. Was Teddy about to break up with him in front of everyone? And after confessing his love  _ for the first time _ “...I will have to politely tell you to...to...mind your own business because I’m not letting him go for anyone. Sorry.” 

 

The rest of the room fell away as James stared up his perfect, brave, beautiful boyfriend. The man who loved him; the man who had stood up in front of his whole family and basically told them ‘ _ fuck you, he’s mine _ ’. How was it possible that this wonderful person was his?

 

“I fucking love you too, Teddy. So much,” James whispered, threading his fingers through Teddy’s once-again radiantly blue hair, and dragging him down for a searing kiss, audience be damned. There were more than a few wolf-whistles and cheers this time.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.  Why are you both so convinced I’ll disapprove?” 

 

James jumped away from Teddy as if hexed, and he felt his cheeks colour as he realised that he was making out with his boyfriend in front of his Dad, step-Father, Grandparents, siblings, cousins, aunts, uncles, and all the associated hangers-on.  _ Again _ .

 

“I don’t know,” James replied quietly, feeling like a scolded child under his Dad’s gaze. “I guess because he’s older, and you’ve been like a father to him, so…” James trailed off, shrugging. He didn’t care about these things, but he worried that voicing out loud them might make Teddy think he did.

 

“Oh Jamie,” his Dad said fondly, standing up from the table and walking around it so he was standing before James and Teddy. He pulled James into a tight hug and James couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. “All I care about is that my kids are happy and healthy. It was just a bit of a shock to look up and see you two all over each other at the dinner table. I’m actually surprised I never noticed you had grown so close.”

 

“Really? So you’re okay with it?” James asked in a rush.

 

“Yes, of course,” his Dad said, ruffling James’ hair like he always used to do when James was younger. “You hear that Ted? No need to elope with my first-born any more,” he added with a laugh. 

 

James couldn’t stifle the giggle the bubbled up when he turned to see Teddy’s mortified expression as he stuttered an apology.

 

“I’m so, so sorry Harry. I don’t know what came over me, I... “

 

“Don’t worry about it, just promise me you’ll take good care of him? Same goes for you, James. I love you both, and I only want the best for the pair of you.”

 

Someone clapped their hands loudly, putting a sudden halt to any further Father-son-godson bonding. “Right,” Molly said sternly, “now that’s all taken care of, can I  _ finally _ serve the cake? It’s not every day a young man turns twenty!” She turned to face James, beaming broadly at him.

 

No one objected to the lure of cake, and just like that, the party burst back to life. James and Teddy sat back down, no longer in such a hurry to leave, although James hadn’t forgotten about Teddy’s promise of a quickie in the bathroom. He grinned at Teddy and leaned in to steal a kiss in front of everyone, just because he could. 

 

He looked around the room at all the people who’d gathered to celebrate his twentieth birthday, and was filled with such warmth, such joy at their presence, that he had to stare at his cake-filled plate for a few minutes until the urge to cry faded. He really loved his family.

 

“I’m going to pop to the loo...if you get my meaning,” Teddy whispered in his ear a bit later, once everyone had started slipping into a collective food coma. “Meet me there in five, to avoid suspicion,” he added with a smirk.

 

James shivered as Teddy’s fingers brushed lightly across the nape of his neck when he left. He waited all of thirty seconds before shooting up from his chair and bounding excitedly up the stairs after him, because screw waiting. It wasn’t like people wouldn’t know exactly what they were up to when they realised both he and Teddy were missing. 

 

His steps were light and he made no attempt to hide what he was up to, completely giddy with excitement and all the possibilities open to them now that he no longer needed to hide his love for his beautiful Teddy Lupin.

 

END

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr @ [coriesocks](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coriesocks)


End file.
